The Vampire With Wings
by lonestar13
Summary: Very mature has curse words. A 16 year-old boy named John lives on the streets with absolutly no family,and no house, until the Cirque comes then his life takes a great turn, something even more amazing about him is, he has wings.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Prologue

My life is more screwed up than you can imagine. I'm a sixteen year old living on the streets. Ya it sucks, but I deal with it. I was in a orphanage for the first twelve years of my life. That orphanage was so horrible every time I think about I shiver from fear.

You see, I'm not like most people. The doctors all thought I was a savage animal. I, as the doctors put, have defects about me. I've never belonged anywhere. People who know who, and what I am are always scared of me. I can see why but can't they show some sympathy for me. I mean I have no parents, no house, and no family to depend on.

I would like them to try and fill my shoes. They don't know how hard it is to not have anything except one pair of clothes and shoes. Most who criticize me are those rich pricks, who think their better than everyone else. They all say that I'm a good-for-nothing bum, or that I'm pretending to be poor so people pity me,(that is entirely not true). I **hate** those people! One day, One day I'll make all of them pay for what they did to me. **THEY WILL ALL PAY!**

Hi I'm John, just John nothing more nothing less, and I'm a ... bird-kid.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

Every day starts with the same routine: get up, get dressed, Go to soup kitchen to get something to eat, exercise wings. Yes, I did say wings. See when I was born from someone, (I don't know who) I think when I was conceived something went wrong, and as the doctors put it, imperfect. The fact that I had wings alone, made people think I was evil or a sociopath. "Just because I'm different doesn't make me evil or a sociopath!" I used to say to them, but it didn't matter to them. They were rich; I was dirt-fucking-poor. What the hell am I supposed to do. I mean I've got no family, no house, no parents, no one to look after me. I'm fucking screwed. My life sucks!

So one day as I was walking down an ally. I saw this guy who was standing in the darkest part of the ally. "Hello," who are you?" I said while walking towards him. "Hey kid," he said, "there's a freak show coming here tomorrow night, you want to go?" "What do they do at this freak show of which you speak?" "I can't tell ya. But I can tell you that only people who aren't scared of anything and want to see something amazing, are the only people allowed to go." He said that in such a creepy way, _I_ almost ran away, but I didn't. "How much for a ticket?" I said. Even though I'm dirt poor doesn't mean I don't know were to find money. "It's free," he said, "All you need is this flier, and he pulled out a flier from nowhere.

"Were did that come from?" I was very puzzled. "Nowhere." he answered. "But then how..." I said speechlessly. "It's magic." He said. With that he threw up the flier and disappeared. Leaving just me and the flier that was lying on the ground. I was so shocked I almost forgot to get the flier. When I got it said:

_**Cirque Du Freak**_

_Cirque Du Freak is an amazing performance by freaks of all kinds. There are big freaks, little freaks; humongous freaks super tiny freaks, super fast freaks, etc. All freaks are welcomed here so if you're a freak and have nowhere to live come to us and we'll treat you like family. _

_Our show is happening tomorrow night so come back to this spot tomorrow to get your ticket. _

_PREPARE TO BE AMAZED. __Our show starts at 8:00p.m. and ends at 12:00p.m._

_If you want a job come here a half an hour before the show, and talk to Mr. Tall._

When I read that really tiny sentence in the flier, I was speechless. I'd be around "_freaks_" like me. No one would make fun of me anymore. People wouldn't even know me. I wouldn't have to see those rich pricks again either. I was so over joyed I didn't know what to do. It was getting dark out so I found a nice soft spot on the ground and laid down. When I hit the dirt I fell asleep right away, into dreams were no one called me a freak and the people didn't know me. There was one dream that was very weird though. In the dream there was this man in front of me who had a long scar on his cheek.

With his nails, which looked black, he cut all ten of his finger tips. He then reached over and cut all ten of my finger tips. He then put his cut fingers on my cut fingers. I was able to feel blood flowing through me into him and visa versa. He let go of me, spat on his fingers which healed automatically, while mine were already healed when he was going to spit on them. He looked very puzzled and started walking away. I followed him. Just then I noticed another boy a few years younger than me following him to. After that I drifted off into another dream.

When I awoke that creepy man was there again. It looked like he was waiting for something from me. I just remembered "The Flier!" I said to myself. So I jumped up, reached into my pocket and took out the flier. I ran to the man and handed him the flier. "Here's your ticket." he said. I told him "Thanks." "Uh, whatever." with that he disappeared again.

The ticket said,

_**Cirque Du Freak**_

_One admission for the great circus, and freak show Cirque Du Freak._

_Show starts at 8:00p.m. and ends at 12:00p.m. This show will take place at the abandon warehouse, on the corner of Ash, and Saint. You need this ticket to get in. If you do not have this ticket you will not be aloud in. If you try to sneak in without a ticket. There will be the most unbearable pain you can think of. Don't be late._

After I read that I said to my self, "How am I supposed to kill 12 hours, ah, I'll just fly around screwing with peoples minds. With that I started walking out of the ally to a beautiful sunshiny day. Unaware that I might never see daylight again.


End file.
